Ballistamon
, "Xros Warrior!! The Released Demon!!" 17 Ballistamon |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |slide=DarkVolumonDigimon Fusion, "Gold Land And The Irate Pirate!" 40 |java=Takeshi Kusao |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=Kyle Hebert |envan=(Fusion) |partner=Fusion Fighters/United Army Mikey Kudo Jeremy Tsurgi |encards= , , |s1=Ballistamon Mush Cottage |s2=Ballistamon Sextet Launcher }} Ballistamon is a Machine Digimon. It is a heavyweight Digimon that possesses bulky metallic armor and overwhelming power. It appears warlike at first glance, but because of its gentle personality, preferring harmony to conflict, it will never attack first. However, if it gets into a fight, it becomes a powerful and matchless fighter that swings its stout arms and wipes out the opponent. With its heavy armor and great power, its potential for both offense and defense is great, and if it connects with a hit then it doesn't quit, although its specialty is a one-hit knockout attack which capitalizes on its great power. However, its too-heavy body can be its ruin and there is a problem with its keenness, so it is not very good at fighting with fast-moving opponents. The horn on its head is its pride, and though the horn becomes the essence of its close-combat attacks, it hates for the horn to be carelessly touched. Also, Ballistamon is able to lend its heavy armor and power to another Digimon by changing into its . Attacks *'Ram Slammer'This attack retains its original name of "Horn Breaker" in Digimon Masters (Horn Breaker): Heroically uses its horn to fling the opponent. *'Seismic Speaker'This attack retains its original name of "Heavy Speaker" in Digimon Masters (Heavy Speaker): Emits a low tone from the speaker in its belly, shattering the opponent. This technique conceals the power to smash rocks and shake mountains, and that power level rises when it gets hungry. *'Arm Bunker': Charges energy into its arm. *'Doomsday Woofer' (Ultimate Speaker): Amplifies sound into a destructive sonic wave. Design Ballistamon is a robotic . Etymologies ;Ballistamon (バリスタモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Ballistamon DigiFuses to Shoutmon X2 with Shoutmon, to Shoutmon X3 with Shoutmon and Dorulumon, to Shoutmon X3GM with Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Greymon (2010 anime), and MailBirdramon, to Shoutmon X3SD with Shoutmon, Dorulumon, SkullKnightmon, and Axemon, to Shoutmon X4 with Shoutmon, Dorulumon, and Starmon (2010 anime), to Shoutmon X4B with Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Starmon (2010 anime), and Beelzemon (2010 anime), to Shoutmon X4S with Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Starmon (2010 anime), and Spadamon and to Shoutmon X5 with Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Starmon (2010 anime), and Sparrowmon. Wild Ballistamon are found in Digital Space N. Digimon Masters In the English version, there are two versions of Ballistamon available, at the Rookie and Mega levels. Rookie level Ballistamon warp digivolves to the Mega version of Ballistamon, while the Mega version of Ballistamon can Jogress to Shoutmon X2 with Shoutmon and to Shoutmon X3 with Ballistamon and Dorulumon. In the Korean version, there are four versions of Ballistamon available, at the Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega levels. They digivolve into each other. In addition, Ballistamon can DigiXros with Shoutmon to become Shoutmon X2, or with both Shoutmon and Dorulumon to become Shoutmon X3. Ballistamon is also an NPC. Notes and references